Dawn
by pennamehasbeentaken
Summary: [SPOILER DE DEATHLY HALLOWS]Quando a escuridão é nada mais do que tudo o que você construiu caindo aos pedaços, como é o amanhecer?Missing moments LT ao longo de DH. Para todos os fãs de LT que não tiveram um final. Música: Dawn, do Poets of the Fall.


Dawn

"When darkness is no less than everything you've built

become undone

There's no fight and no flight

Disaster leaves you passion overrun

It's time to let go, time to carry on with the show

Don't mourn what is gone, greet the dawn

And I will be standing by your side; together we'll

face the turning tide.

Remembrance can be a sentence but in comes to you

with a second chance in tow,

Don't lose it, don't refuse it

Cause you cannot learn the thing you think you know

A new light is born, shining down on you after the storm

Don't mourn what is gone, greet the dawn

And I will be standing by your side; together we'll

face the turning tide."

Os minutos arrastavam-se como anos, enquanto Lupin e os outros aguardavam a chegada dos membros da Ordem que ainda não haviam alcançado a Toca. Onde estariam Gui, Fleur, Moody, Dunga... Onde estaria ela? Se algo tivesse acontecido... Eles estavam muito atrasados... E ao pensar em Gui e Fleur, Lupin sabia que, mesmo se algo tivesse acontecido, eles tiveram a chance de se proteger, estavam juntos. Lupin deveria ter insistido em acompanhar Tonks na missão de resgate, mas agora ela estava não se sabia onde, provavelmente em perigo mortal, e Lupin estava em segurança, encarando tolamente o céu estrelado que nada lhe dizia. O pensamento de que algo teria acontecido a ela, e não a ele, era mais do que ele poderia suportar. Sempre que o pior lhe ocorria, Lupin invariavelmente andava de um lado para outro, só para ter algo para fazer... Esperando...

E então, toda a angústia e o desespero silencioso pareceram abandoná-lo em um suspiro de alívio quando ele distinguiu uma vassoura surgindo no horizonte, que parecia ser montada por um ponto cor de rosa. Enquanto o resto do grupo também demontrava seu alívio, Lupin apressou-se, quase correu, até o ponto mais distante do jardim, aonde a vassoura se dirigia para pouso.

Remus! – exclamou Tonks, ofegante, após desmontar e correr até ele, enlaçando-o em um abraço, a vassoura ainda na mão. Lupin retribuiu como se nada assustasse mais do que a idéia de nunca mais sentir aqueles braços envolvendo-o. Sentiu seu estomago afundar, e não sentiu-se capaz de dizer nada: as palavras morriam na garganta. Mas Tonks entendia, e essa era a magia dela. Depois de anos de solidão, para Lupin, ela era como o Sol depois de uma tempestade longa demais, era como vida, coragem.

----------

O resto da noite foi tão difícil quanto o começo, para Lupin. Depois do alívio de saber que Tonks estava a salvo, fora engolfado com a notícia de que Bellatrix Letrange esperava exterminar Tonks, por causa de seu casamento com ele, sem dúvida com o intuito de limpar o nome de sua família. E ao vê-la chorar a morte de Moody, Lupin se sentiu covarde ao fugir da tarefa de consolá-la, para buscar o corpo do ex auror. Ele não suportava vê-la sofrer, e saber que ele era parte de boa parte do sofrimento que ela precisava encarar ultimamente o trazia uma sensação de queimação na garganta que nenhuma relação tinha com o seu pesar pela recente morte. Ele era responsável, não era, pela relação danificada dela com seus pais? Por ela estar ameaçada de morte pela comensal da morte mais cruel? Por ela ser condenada como uma vítima do preconceito no mundo mágico, depois do casamento? E ele, na sua condição de lobisomem, não era responsável pela tristeza de sua esposa a cada lua cheia, porque ela o amava?

Ela o amava... Por tempo demais, Lupin não teve quem o esperasse depois de suas transformações. Desde Tiago, Sirius e Pedro, ele não sabia o que era uma relação tão próxima com ninguém. Mas se era a vida e a felicidade de uma garota tão jovem que estava em jogo, não havia outra opção senão aceitar a verdade: Tonks não poderia seguir com ele. Aquele fardo que ele carregava era dele, e somente dele. Dividi-lo com alguém inocente, que o amava, era nada menos que cruel. Tonks não entendia no momento, mas quando fosse mais velha, talvez mais centrada, perceberia as conseqüências mais claramente e então desejaria não ter cometido tal erro. E Lupin decidira, naquela noite, que precisava parar de fingir que ele era como todos os outros, e abraçar sua estrada solitária. Mais tarde, porém, a tarefa de deixá-la ficaria mais difícil, embora a revelação que Tonks o faria apenas apressasse seus planos de libertá-la dele. Tonks não dissera antes para que ele não a proibisse de ir na missão de resgate a Harry Potter, onde ela era necessária, e porque já estava tudo planejado, não era? Ela sabia o que precisava saber... E agora ele sabia também. Tonks e o bebê, a criança que ele condenara a uma existência tão cinzenta quanto a dele, ficariam melhor sem ele.

----------

As lágrimas corriam o rosto excessivamente marcado pelo tempo, as mãos corriam pelos cabelos em um sinal de desespero, enquanto Lupin rondava o quarteirão de sua casa pela terceira vez. Não sabia o que iria dizer, o que poderia dizer, embora soubesse que Tonks o esperava voltar para casa. Ela o entendia, acima da compreensão, e sabia a dificuldade de aceitar a situação em que ele a havia colocado. Ela o havia dito um milhão de vezes, esperava a hora que ele entendesse, e ele só entendera depois de escutar todas as verdades de um garoto de 17 anos. Lupin se sentia humilhado, covarde, entendera que não poderia fugir... Harry mencionara Tiago, e Sirius... O que eles teriam dito, teriam tido vergonha dele? Teriam azarado ele, como ele havia feito com Harry, tentando fugir da verdade? Queria que ainda estivessem ali, que estivessem ao seu lado, e que o dissessem o que fazer... Eles sempre correram todos os riscos por ele, para ajudá-lo...

Mas naquela rua havia alguém que também havia corrido todos os riscos, que estivera ao seu lado como ninguém mais. E depois de fugir de seus próprios dementadores, ele sabia o que Tiago e Sirius diriam, pois o filho do primeiro já dissera tudo. Havia sido fraco, e ao subir as escadas da velha casa, depois de conter as lágrimas e refletir sobre o que diria, ele sabia que teria de contar com Tonks para superar o que quer que fosse. Eles seguiriam juntos, porque estava acima da decisão de qualquer um dos dois. O amor está acima da compreensão, ou do julgamento. E as várias voltas no quarteirão se mostraram uma grande perda de tempo, uma vez que à visão de sua esposa, a gravidez agora evidente, os olhos inchados e os cabelos agora negros, as palavras se perderam. Mas Tonks entendia a tolice das palavras, e apenas abraçou-o novamente, fazendo lágrimas voltarem aos olhos de Lupin. Ela o estiva esperando, e sempre estaria, porque aquele era o caminho que ela escolhera, e nenhum sofrimento seria maior que desviá-lo. Lupin prometeu a si mesmo que não provocaria mais nenhum desvio.

Os próximos meses foram os mais felizes de toda a vida de Lupin. Após o nascimento de Teddy, Lupin tivera tempo o suficiente para assimilar a realidade e aceitar que precisava apoiá-lo e a Tonks, e que eles o apoiariam. Que prazer mais egoísta esse de cuidar de outra pessoa! Mas Lupin era uma nova pessoa, mais corajosa, e sabia onde era o seu lugar. E ele só queria estar ali.

----------

Tonks, não! Você tem que ficar, eu tenho que ir...

Eu quero ajudar também! Se o castelo foi invadido, eu quero ir! Toda a Ordem vai!

Teddy precisa de você... Tonks, talvez termine hoje, e não sei como vai acabar... Se não for ao nosso favor, você precisa fugir com Teddy, esconder-se com ele...

Mas... Mas...

Tonks, eu preciso ir! A qualquer minuto a situação vai explodir, eu preciso estar lá...

Mas você disse que não iria embora de novo – disse Tonks, as lágrimas agora vertendo a seus olhos, ela esfregando-os com raiva.

Tonks, me escute – disse Lupin, se aproximando dela. Ela pareceu quase amedrontada do que ele diria, como se fosse algo desagradável. – Eu nunca vou te deixar, e nunca vou deixar o Teddy... Não é como da outra vez, eu estou indo por ele, Tonks... Por favor...

Tonks hesitou, e então deu um pequeno aceno lacrimoso. Lupin beijou-a na testa, e dirigiu-se para o berço próximo, onde um bebê de cabelos turquesa dormia a sono solto, como se nada o preocupasse. Lupin aproximou-se do bebê, como se esperasse que ele lembrasse de sua voz, caso o pior acontecesse. "Eu volto...". O bruxo virou-se e saiu pela porta da frente, tão abruptamente como se ele pensasse que não seria capaz de deixar a casa se hesitasse mais um minuto sequer. Tonks continuou de pé, sentindo as lágrimas correndo a sua face, até ouvir um pequeno barulho vindo do berço. Teddy havia acordado, e revirava-se nos cobertores. Tonks pegou-o no colo, e o bebê mirou-a pacificamente. Ele tinha os olhos de Lupin. "Ele precisa de você..." "Eu estou indo por ele..."

Tonks recolocou o bebê no berço, onde ele virou-se novamente nos cobertores, sorrindo para ela. Ele tinha razão: Teddy precisava dela. E é por isso mesmo que ela precisava lutar, era por ele. Ela inclinou-se e beijou o bebê na testa, como Lupin fizera com ela, e dirigiu-se para a porta, empunhando a varinha no caminho. O bebê cairia no sono novamente.

----------

Lupin corria os jardins, lançando feitiços estuporantes contra Dolohov, que rebatia com maldições e azarações. Quando um dos jatos vermelhos finalmente atingiu Dolohov no peito, um último jato prata cortou Lupin na face, fazendo sangue escorrer, mas ele não se importou. Pequenos cortes marcavam todo seu corpo, e uma dor aguda o fazia crer que havia quebrado o braço esquerdo. Ele olhou ao seu redor, procurando novos combatentes pelo jardim, mas uma visão fez seu coração parar. Em meio a vários corpos, na grama verde, virada de borco, jazia uma jovem mulher de cabelos cor de rosa. Lupin correu mais rápido do que já correra até ela, virando-a enquanto o seu coração martelava contra as suas costelas. Ela respirava com dificuldade, e sorriu para Lupin quando abriu os olhos e reconheceu-o. Uma das mãos pressionava um corte muito feio na altura do estomago.

O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu lhe disse para ficar! – disse Lupin, quase zangado com a mulher, tentando reparar o ferimento com um feitiço que soltou uma névoa dourada sobre o mesmo, mas que não surtiu efeito.

Desde quando você me diz o que fazer? E não adianta tentar isso, é magia negra, não dá pra reparar... Foi Yaxley – disse Tonks, e Lupin empunhou a varinha, como que pronto a caçar Yaxley até encontrá-lo e causá-lo tanta dor que ele se arrependeria de ter nascido, mas Tonks o segurou pela frente das vestes, fracamente. Ela não conseguiu dizer nada, mas Lupin ficou ao seu lado... Ele precisava trazê-la para dentro do castelo, onde alguém poderia ajudá-la...

Expelliarmus! – ouviu-se dizer uma voz feminina, e a varinha de Lupin, segura frouxamente na mão, voou a metros de distância. Ao virar-se e reconhecer quem o desarmara, ele jogou-se entre Tonks e a atacante. O riso frio e zombeteiro de Bellatrix Lestrange encheu o ar, sobrepondo-se aos sons distantes de duelos sendo travados. Ela apontava a varinha diretamente para o peito de Lupin.

Mas que _tocante_! Minha querida sobrinha e seu adorável bichinho de estimação...

Naquele momento, Bella fez uma careta enquanto levava a mão ao braço em que, Lupin sabia, estava a marca negra. Ele pensou em levantar-se e recuperar a varinha, mas Bella levantou a dela antes que ele pudesse pensar em fazer um só movimento. Várias das figuras encapuzadas pelo jardim desaparataram, deixando seus oponentes, mas Bella encarava-os, mais séria agora.

Ao que parece, meu mestre requisita a minha presença... Mas ele não ficará insatisfeito se antes me livrar de mais dois insetos, não é mesmo? Para o bem da família?

FIQUE LONGE DELA! – gritou Lupin, aproximando-se ainda mais de Tonks, bloqueando-a de Bellatrix. Tonks segurava as costas das vestes dele, respirando com dificuldade. Lupin não sabia quanto tempo ela ainda tinha, ela estava perdendo muito sangue... Ela precisava de ajuda...

Aah, parece que o lobinho quer ficar no caminho entre eu e minha presa? Tolo lobinho, tolo, na verdade... – disse Bellatrix, os cantos da sua boca contorcidos em um sorriso de satisfação mórbida, enquanto os sons de duelos morriam ao longe, quando os comensais desaparatavam para encontrar seu mestre. – Gostaria de ficar mais um pouco e presenciar tal demonstração de afeto, mas estou com um pouco de pressa, então é melhor acabarmos com isso logo, não é mesmo?

A raiva borbulhava dentro de Lupin como lava, mas Tonks agora o puxava com mais força pelas vestes, fazendo-o se virar para encará-la. Ela estava pálida, mas sorria. Lupin olhou-a nos olhos e verteu uma última lágrima, que caiu no rosto dela. Como sempre, Tonks sabia que tolice eram as palavras... Ela entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele, e o encarou com um olhar vazio, antes de um jato de luz verde fazer o corpo de Lupin apoiar-se sobre o dela, sem vida. Ela piscou, e duas lágrimas caíram do canto dos seus olhos, correndo aos seus cabelos e desaparecendo. Ela olhou para o céu, e viu a lua minguante, marcando o fim de tudo, de uma maneira irônica. Foi a sua última visão, porque nesse momento ela fechou os olhos: não queria que ninguém os fechasse para ela. Ela apertou a mão de Lupin, ainda quente, e vislumbrou um lampejo verde através dos olhos fechados. O aperto afrouxou, mas as mãos continuaram entrelaçadas, e ela não sentiu mais nada.


End file.
